Melody
by Mr. Frank
Summary: Ten songs. Ten drabbles. Ten stories of love, friendship, and brotherly bonding. Oneshot.


**I decided to try that thing where you put your ipod on shuffle and write drabbles for the duration of each song. It was fun :).**

* * *

_Supermissive Black Hole—Muse_

Bella scowled out over the expanse of green grass, her golden eyes finding those of the pitcher standing almost fifty feet away. Eyes narrowing, she watched carefully as Alice reacted almost impreceptably to a signal from Edward, her team's catcher. A tiny shake of the head. Then two. And then a nod.

Bracing herself, Bella shifted her grip on the bat as Alice leaned back, her leg extending as she prepared to throw the baseball.

The ball moved so fast it was almost invisible to even Bella's enhanced sight. But it wasn't fast enough. The crack of the ball and bat meeting resounded through the mountains louder than the thunder exploding over head. Dropping the bat, Bella bolted towards first base, racing against Carlisle as he bolted into the outfield.

* * *

_Dying Alone—Within Temptation_

Rosalie moved with purpose, each step carefully paced, carrying her slowly but surely towards her goal. The immense house, almost a castle really, loomed up before her, towering over her like some kind of impenetrable fortress. Impenetrable for a human, that was.

It had been nothing for her to mount the estate's imposing guard walls, and it was as less of a task for her to scale the building's high stone walls, her delicate heels easily finding purchase between the stone blocks. She didn't need to look to know which window she was heading for. She simply had to follow her nose.

_His _sent was pouring from it.

Reaching the window sill she stood, rising up in front of the closed, darkened window. Behind the metal frame and tempered glass, she knew her target lay, unaware of her ghostly arrival. She pushed the panes open effortlessly. Stepping down into the room, she moved towards the bed. A breeze followed behind her, catching her long skirts and tugging at her veil as she leaned over his bed, waking the man as she whispered his name into his ear.

"_Royce."_

* * *

_Nobody's Fool—Avril Lavigne_

Alice moved swiftly through the woods, her head thrown back as the cool air pulled at her clothes and blew back her hair. She was wearing something she's picked up from a clothes line she's passed, a simple skirt and blouse, and she ran barefoot over the soft loam. Closing her eyes, she reached into her mind, using her gift to guide her through the trees.

And then a new image slipped into her mind, one so sudden and unexpected that she stumbled, barely catching herself with a graceful sweep of her legs.

A face. She'd seen a face—a _man's_ face—framed by blonde hair and decorated with a kaleidoscope of half-moon scars that glittered brightly. His gaze had been intense, reflecting hard battles, both in his human life and as a vampire.

And Alice had seen herself standing beside him, suddenly more complete than she'd ever been.

* * *

_Paint it Black—Within Temptation_

Aro sat high in his throne, looking down his nose as his guard dragged their latest catch into the room. A human male, about twenty years of age, with dark hair and tattered clothes. Yet, despite his rough appearance, his blood smelled oddly sweet. Aro could feel the way Caius shifted beside him, and knew that his brother had smelt it too.

"What have you brought us?" he asked curiously, looking over the two vampires who had brought the man in.

"We tracked him through Romania," one of the vampire's responded, a young member of the vampire trio's growing following. "It's said he has amazing abilities for a human. We thought he would make a powerful vampire to fight for our side." Aro lifted an eyebrow in a approval, and rose slowly, preparing to step down and begin the transformation and add yet another to their quickly expanding ranks.

* * *

_Secret—Maroon 5_

The sea boiled, slamming against the cliff down below. Up above the wind howled, tearing at the trees behind him. The storm was reaching its peak, the rainclouds up above so dark and heavy with rain that it was a wonder they didn't just fall from the sky completely. It seemed that all it would take would be a single crack of thunder, and a veritable hurricane would burst to life along the shores of La Push.

Standing atop the high cliff, looking down into the dark, frothing waters below, Jacob wondered how long it would be until the sky ripped open and released its heavy load.

When a hand slipped into his, Jacob was not surprised. A small smile slid across his features as an image filled his head, one of him leaping into the water below.

"No," he said softly. "Not today Nessie. The weather's not very good for cliff diving."

"I didn't think so," Renesmee responded, light laughter coloring her voice. "So what are you doing out here?" Jacob shrugged, smiling over his shoulder at the girl standing at his side.

"Watching the storm with you."

* * *

_Poison Ivy—Jonas Brothers_

"What are you doing?"

"Go away Emmet."

The bear of a vampire hesitated for the briefest moment, and then hauled himself up the trunk of the tree with all the grace of a sports utility vehicle. Edward struggled to hold back an exasperated sigh as the larger boy appeared on the branch beside him, causing it to dip dangerously.

"What do you what?" he asked, trying hard to keep his annoyance in check.

"Maybe I just want to hang out with my older bro," Emmet said, grinning impishly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure," Edward replied. Emmet shoved his shoulder, almost knocking the smaller vampire from the tree.

"Actually, Carlisle sent me out. He thinks it's not good for you to just sit around in trees brooding all day."

"I'm not brooding," Edward huffed, turning to look away.

"Yes you are," Emmet responded. "You're brooding about what's-her-face."

"I am not!" Edward snapped. Despite his words, both he and Emmet knew that, were he human, he would have been blushing furiously.

"Yes you are," Emmet singsong-ed. Edward rolled his eyes, shoving Emmet back. The boy made a show of toppling dramatically from the tree and to the forest floor below, shouting "are too!" as he fell.

* * *

_One Day at a Time—Jonas Brothers_

Bella let her backpack drop to the floor with a thud, shuffling towards her bed and dropping into it in the same movement. She sighed into her pillow, pressing her face down into her bedding. She seriously contemplated simply lying there until she suffocated herself.

Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Ugh," she responded, scrambling up into her bed. "Go 'way," she moaned, shoving her head under her pillow.

"Go away?" Edward repeated. Bella nodded, although Edward couldn't see the action, what with her head being under a pillow and all.

"Just leave me alone," she mumbled. "Forever."

"Forever is a long time," Edward said. The bed dipped, as he sat down beside Bella. "I would miss you." He lay down, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Don't care," Bella mumbled, shifting so that she could bury her face against his chest. "Just go away forever." She paused. "But make sure you come back in the morning."

"Why?" Edward asked, restraining a laugh.

"Someone has to drive me to school."

* * *

_Tomorrow—Avril Lavigne_

Renesme moved purposefully through the high book shelves, carefully weaving her way through the towering stacks of volumes. The sheer amount of knowledge contained around her was so completely overwhelming, and she wanted to know it all. Every last bit of it.

But she knew not where to start. And so she kept moving, heading for the one person she knew would be able to help her, to guide her in her quest for knowledge.

Reaching the end of the isle, she turned and started walking towards the heavy desk at the end of the room. The blonde haired man sitting behind it looked up at her approach.

"Grandpa," she said, stopping before his desk. "I'm ready."

"Ready?" Carlisle asked curious. Renesme nodded.

"I want to you teach me to be a doctor."

She could see the proud light grow in his eyes as her words settled in, and it made her un-beating heart glow warm.

* * *

_Lovebug—Jonas Brothers_

Her toes pushed through the rocky sands as she shuffled along the beach, her hands stuffed deep into the pocket of her hoodie. Her companion walked beside her, matching her pace perfectly. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of him there beside her, and she tilted her head to see him.

Mike glanced back, and a small smile flitted across his face as their gazes met, a moment before they turned away again, blushes crossing both their cheeks.

She skipped forward suddenly, playfully, glancing back to see if he would follow. Grinning openly now, Mike trotted after her. Giggling, she darted away from him, swerving towards the surf. They laughed loudly as they jumped in and around the rising and falling waves, and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, and Bella felt her heart flutter as her boyfriend pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

_Absolutely (Story of a Girl)—Nine Days_

Esme bit down firmly on her lip as she sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to arrive. She kept shooting glances at her father, but he wasn't looking her way, preoccupied with the newspaper he was reading. She knew he was only burying himself in the articles because he had absolutely no idea what to do to comfort his daughter, but she was still a little disappointed that he wasn't trying.

Her attention was pulled from her dad when the door swung open, admitting to the doctor.

"Hello," he father said, leaping up from his seat. "I'm Mr. Platt, and this is my daughter Esme." If the doctor was thrown by the sudden introduction, he didn't show it.

"Hello," he said, nodding politely to Mr. Platt and then turning to smile at Esme. She felt her breath hitch when she met his soft, golden gaze. "I'm Dr. Cullen."


End file.
